


【D/Hr】One more night

by BlackieH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Muggle AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackieH/pseuds/BlackieH
Summary: 29Hx21D 师生paro pwp警告





	【D/Hr】One more night

**Author's Note:**

> 炮友设定 碎片文学预警 纯粹写着玩玩

01.

他穿着一身灰色连帽衫站在她家门口，大汗淋漓的样子一看就是刚经历了一场剧烈运动。额前的发丝湿漉漉的，在暖色廊灯的照耀下折射出好看的金色光泽。

“德拉科。”她竭力克制住话音中的颤抖。“你怎么不提前打招呼就——”

“不请自来。是不是？”

德拉科旋即跨进门框，穿着球鞋的双脚毫不顾忌地踩在她那柔软的波希米亚长毛地毯上。“所以什么时候回来上课？格兰杰教授——我们都很想你。”

对方口口声声称她为格兰杰教授，可眼下的动作却是再亲昵不过的那种。微凉的嘴唇顺着她发红的耳廓轻轻摩挲着，再加上他那因缺水而分外沙哑性感的嗓音，赫敏的面孔顿时泛起一层薄红。他们之间的距离是那么近，近到她可以清楚地闻到他身上散发着的荷尔蒙气息—— 那是汗水混杂着丝丝柑橘的香味。

眼看着他的手已然有探入裙下的趋势，她连忙抬起手抵住对方近在咫尺的宽阔胸膛。“听着，至少你得先去洗个澡——”

他咕哝了一声，显然对这个不怎么高明的借口有所不满。但自己眼下一身狼狈的样子确实不适合再继续这场未竟的情事——特别是他有一个在某些方面相当循规蹈矩的炮友。

赫敏双臂环抱在胸前，看着他弯下腰利落地脱掉鞋子，光着脚走向浴室。

“先上床呆着。”他拉开门的手顿了顿。“不会让你等太久。”

“嘿——”她语气略有不满。“什么时候轮到学生来命令老师了？”

“老师？”一双灰眸危险地眯起。

“你教我艺术史，我教你怎么湿——格兰杰。我们之间不一直都是平等的关系么？”

02.

“用一个周末的时间完成所有论文书籍的分类？”一头黑发的姑娘带着愤懑的语气堵住了她的去路。“这分明就是不可能完成的任务，教授。这些古代档案几乎从不按照字母顺序来编排目录——“

”让图书馆的查询终端机见鬼去吧。对吗，潘西？”另一个皮肤黝黑的高大男生在一旁补充道。“更见鬼的是它们往往也没有按照时间来排序——”

教室里的抗议和质疑声一时间此起彼伏，然而赫敏只是微笑地看着这一群年轻人们。

“事实上，布雷斯。“角落里一直沉默着的金发青年忽然打断了他。”这并不是无迹可寻的——如果你仔细观察，就能发现这些古早资料大都按照主题来分类。”

__这也太他妈糟糕了__，他在心里嘀咕道。“按主题分类？德拉科，我不明白。”

“是。”赫敏赞许地点了点头。“事实上——这或许是我截至目前所见过最高明的分类方法。”

这一番二重唱顿时挑起了众人的兴致，她的身体重新转向了讲台对面。“你们能看到的著作大都与这一时期十字军东征的主题有关。那些资料全在这儿了，就在你们几分钟前所唾弃的荒唐书单里。历史纪录，文学作品，社会政治数据——全都堆放在一起。深入研究一下你们就会发现这是一个天大的福利——对于你们日后的调查报告和论文来说，是不是？”

课恰好在规定的时间内结束了。赫敏紧了紧怀里的资料重新走下了讲台。衣袋里的手机传来了轻微的震动，她不着痕迹地走到角落将屏幕划开。

** **-所以——该怎么奖励我？教授。** **

** **

** **-这么着急邀功请赏？马尔福先生。** **

** **

** **-事实上——现在已经等不及了。** **

** **

** **-没什么别的。今晚姿势你定。** **

** **

03.

毫无疑问，长期坚持运动的习惯使得他在这件事上永远保有着超乎常人的耐力。

而此刻她却无力地靠在他汗涔涔的肩上，只剩下身体跟随着对方的节奏机械性地颠簸起伏。老天——德拉科深入得几乎要顶进她身体的最里面。

兴许是注意到了怀中人的异样，他刻意地放缓了节奏，用细致入微的研磨取代了先前猛烈的冲刺。一只手摩挲着她的发顶，另一只则不轻不重地揉捏着对方胸前的丰软。不出所料，怀里的女人很快便发出了小兽般细微的轻哼声。

“这就累了？”他故作不满地在她肩上轻咬了一口，指腹温柔地摩挲着那一抹新鲜的红痕。“我还没来得及使出全力呢——”

“别胡说——德拉科——”她压抑着喉间几欲逃脱的呻吟。“那是你太——啊——”

深埋在体内的坚硬又开始了新一轮的开垦，他似乎是存了心要逗弄她一般地加重了手里的力度。“我太——我太什么？”

后脑传来一阵钝痛。赫敏知道自己那被折腾一晚的身体已经要到达崩溃的临界点了，一个大胆的想法随即浮现在脑海中。她迎着对方诧异的目光将臀部狠狠地撞了上去，嘴唇则急切而放肆地寻找着他胸口的那一点。

“你疯了？格兰杰？”灰眸里的阴影越来越深，面前的身躯仍是不管不顾地紧绞着他。“你一点也不像累了——是不是？如果这样的话——“

他松开紧扣在她背上的手，修长的手指转而移向两人正紧密交合着的地方，德拉科满意地看着她因那一点突起受到强烈刺激而忍不住瘫软抽泣。”不——停下——求你——“

”现在求我？“他粗重湿热的呼吸喷在她的耳廓。

”我想已经晚了——教授。“

04.

窗户离地面的距离对于他而言并不是一个难以企及的高度——尽管这样的行为实属不妥，德拉科还是果断地翻进了这间空无一人的办公室。在成为霍格沃茨建校以来最热衷于艺术史的金融系学生之前，德拉科对艺术学院教学楼的了解程度仅限于知道楼梯和大门的大致方位——更别提该死的更衣室在哪了。

这就不难解释为什么他已经在这儿徘徊了将近半个钟头之久。

走廊里静悄悄的，看样子这一层不像是学生常见的活动范围，玻璃里黑漆漆的一片更是印证了他的猜想——每栋教学楼里总有那么几处是留给任课教师的休息室。然而它们对于这些极富个人主义的老学究们来说无异于是件摆设罢了。

_ _他们才不会多停留一秒。是不是？好像这儿的空气能将他们的研究成果悉数偷走似的。_ _

德拉科在黑暗里长出了一口气，三下五除二地脱掉身上因出汗而湿透的衬衫。蒸发着的汗水替他剥去了那层难耐的燥热，想要再换上干净衣服的念头顿时没那么强烈了。他眯起眼惬意地在一旁的沙发上坐下，全然没有察觉到渐渐逼近的脚步声。

“是的，就是这样。我稍后再打给您，在那之——噢！天哪！”

休息室的门被人猛地拉开。赫敏惊恐地看着面前半裸的青年，手里的手机差点摔落在地。”该死——我不知道这里有人。“

一定是体内因紧张而汹涌澎湃的肾上腺素在其中作祟——她才没有移开紧盯着对方的目光，更别说是退出这间屋子了。赫敏在事后这样安慰自己。

尽管他们是同穿一条裤子长大的发小，可他从来没听布雷斯说过教他们艺术史的教授是一位这么年轻的女士——他才放下了所有戒备。更别说就这样放任她打量着自己身体的目光了。德拉科在心里默念道。

05.

“格兰杰教授？好巧。”

有多大的几率才能让两个方才经历过一场尴尬的两个人在同一家餐厅里相遇——而且还是隔壁桌？赫敏决定不去费劲琢磨这个问题，概率统计并不是她擅长的领域。

而他倒是大大方方地先上前打了个招呼。不回应显然不是妥当的应对举措，她只得礼貌地朝对方点了点头。“马尔福先生。”

“你是一个人吗？”他挑眉。显然她的样子不像是在等人，赫敏迟疑片刻便点了点头。

“这家店的牛排相当不错——如果不介意的话，今天我请客？”

对方的脸蓦地红了红。

“就当——”他斟酌着字句。“是那次意外的补偿。”

有些关系一旦开始就很难再回到原点。他们约会的次数随着时间的推移变得越来越频繁，地点也一次比一次更加私密——至于形式，更是由逛街看展发展到某种床上运动。

结束后赫敏软软地趴在他怀里。她直到现在也想不通自己是怎么就上了他的床——在她截至目前的人生经历中，和自己的学生偷情绝对是最不可思议的那个。更为荒唐的是，一向以谨慎出名的她却无论如何也不想终结这一切。

毕竟——并没有结束的理由。不是吗？

06.

“别闹了——德拉科——”

蛇一般灵活的胳膊不由分说地缠上了她的腰际，赫敏试图将他推开。“还有十分钟就上课了，你不能——”

德拉科凭借天生的体型优势三两下就将她困在了角落，片刻间唇齿便交融在了一起。欲望迫使赫敏顺从地任他捧着自己的脸，甚至为了配合对方而踮起了自己的脚尖。

“我不能？”他轻轻笑了，同时轻而缓地抽出方才陷入温暖的手指，晶莹的液体无声地充当着她动情的证据。

“我确实不能——但是你明明已经想要了。”她羞愤地别过脸，德拉科便恶劣地将修长的手指伸到了她的面前。“是不是？女士。”

房间里安静得几乎能听见时间流逝的声音。他缓缓地蹲下身子，手指深入套裙挑开那层薄薄的蕾丝。低低的抽噎声自对方捂着脸的指缝间溢出，他安抚性地在她唇边印上了一个吻。

只不过是裙下的那个。

————

“格兰杰教授——你不舒服吗？”

“我很好，诺特先生。”

“可你的脸——”他犹豫道。“它红得像被火烧过似的。”

“来的路上太晒了。”她平静地说。“刚刚聊到哪儿了？十九世纪宗教图腾的隐喻文化？”

“是的，教授。我们继续吧。”

07.

“你就不能不抽吗——”

她烦躁地一把夺过他手中仍燃着火光的香烟，并将它狠狠按在床头的烟灰缸里。

“关心我？”他饶有兴致地挑了挑眉。

赫敏蹬了他一脚以示抗议。他被她孩子气的行为逗乐了，干脆倚着床头大笑起来。“赫敏格兰杰压根就不像他们说的那样古板。你觉得呢？”

她气呼呼地翻了个身。对方或许是察觉到了她的小情绪，温柔地就着她背过去的身子替她按摩肩膀。好不容易建立起来的尊严在肩上传来的舒适触感下逐渐崩塌，赫敏的脸埋在枕头里叹了口气。

她果然没出息地再一次原谅他了。

“被子给我点。”她闷闷地说。“空调太凉了。”

“你不如直接说，‘过来抱紧我，德拉科——’更好呢。”他善意地提醒。“这样会更奏效。是不是？”

她没说话，身子果断地向床沿逃去。

德拉科做了一个跌进火炉里的怪梦，直到皮肤上真实传来的滚烫将他从中唤醒。他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，方才的睡意瞬间被眼前的一幕驱散殆尽。身旁的女人痛苦地呓语着，汗水早已打湿了她身下的床单。他伸手探了探对方的额头，果然是一片滚烫。

“德拉科——”她低低地哭泣。

“我在。”德拉科微凉的皮肤带给了她极大的抚慰，赫敏像是得到了浮木的落水者一般紧紧地抱着他不肯松手。“别走——别——”

“乖一点，格兰杰。”他叹了口气。“我答应你不会再抽烟了。”

德拉科疲惫地靠一旁的在椅子上看着值班护士忙前忙后地替她做着检查。吊瓶终于挂好，嘤咛声随着一点点减少的药水而逐渐归于沉寂。

“病人姓名？”

“赫敏·格兰杰。”他努力地撑起沉重的眼皮。

“好的——”笔尖飞快地划过纸张。“那么，您和病人的关系是？”

德拉科分明看到了她的睫毛在灯下微微颤抖。

“男朋友。”他的声音分外坚定。“我是她男朋友。”

他走上前悄悄捏了捏她的手心。她仍闭着双眼。

那只手回握住了他的。


End file.
